dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Armen Ikarus (Prime Earth)
Patient Zero mimicked Superman's Heat Vision and Flight before returning to the LexCorp building when he was confronted by Wonder Woman. The three fought against him to retrieve a sample of his blood, but he was too strong and managed to rupture Batman's suit, exposing him. Finally defeated, Patient Zero and Batman were brought to Lex Luthor in order to find a cure through his blood, an unsuccessful method since he was as sick as the other victims. As they were figuring another cure, all the infected broke loose and wreak havoc, threatening to infect everyone on the planet. However, Captain Cold's Cold Gun revealed the virus' weakness to cold temperatures, effectively ending its threat with Superman's Freeze Breath. Patient Zero is currently under Lex Luthor's custody, being studied for the preparation of another Amazo Virus' pandemic. | Powers = * : Armen's body and mind had been heavily mutated, altered radically and permanently at a genetic level to produce, metabolize and replicate the effects of Luthor's Amazo Virus. Being a living, breathing incubator for the affliction, Mr. Ikarus can manipulate his body in unique ways in order to replicate the powers, skills or equipment function of whomever or whatever he is mimicking at will. ** : The Amazo Virus gave Patient Zero the ability to mimic every power he came into visual contact with. He does it by mutating his body accordingly to the ability he's replicating, evolving with every enemy he encounters. *** : An ability he gained by watching Superman's eyes, he concentrates great amounts of heat before releasing them through his optical nerves. *** : Copied from Shazam, able to discharge bolts of lightning from his hands at will. *** : Amazo had can emulate the energies of the emotion spectrum, harnessing green light for blasts and energy constructs fired from his clenched fists. ** : Amazo's body had been altered in a great many ways from the original anatomic structure of its host. It also used this function to spontaneously alternate his biology in order to produce new functions for newfound powers he'd acquire. *** : An attribute he gained by watching Superman hover, he grows a pair of bat-like wings on his back that allows him to fly at high speeds. **** : These wings allow him to fly at high speeds, much like Superman. *** : A weapon he gained by watching Lex Luthor's battle suit gun, he grows a series of cannons on his forearm that shoot powerful beams of energy. ** : Even without the need of replicating it, Patient Zero already possesses vast levels of strength. Tearing his way through an entire city and clashing against the likes of Superman. ** : He could endure hits from both Superman and Wonder Woman without visible injury. ** : As the virus' living incubator, he can spread the disease airborne in order to contaminate every human it encounters. *** : Through the virus Armen could bestow as well as control the unique powers bestowed upon the individually afflicted, powers granted manifest via subconscious desires or psychological characteristics right before infection kills its host. *** : As with the original Virus, Amazo can dampen if not outright negate the superhuman abilities of infected metahumans at will. As was the case with the afflicted Justice League as well as the assailant Neutron. *** : Patient Zero has the ability to mentally communicate with all of those who were infected by the Amazo Virus. **** : He can consciously manipulate the minds of the infected in order to work as a hive mind of sorts. | Abilities = * : As a normal human, Doctor Armen Ikarus was a research pathologist working at LexCorp. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : As the virus mutated and strengthened his body, Ikarus' mind was in a blurred state that didn't allow him to think or act sanely. ** : The virus ultimately consumed him, leaving only "Amazo". * : The Amazo Virus can be neutralized through the use of sub-zero temperatures, rendering Amazo's powers inert. * : Being a mass of programmable viral matter. Amazo can be reprogrammed by an outside computer, enabling them to remote control his actions and perceptions. | Equipment = * Amazo Virus | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Scientists Category:LexCorp members